NUESTRA HISTORIA
by yusei1202
Summary: este es uno des fics que va a tener lemmon, les llegara por sorpresa ya veran, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: _la cita._

Ginga se encontraba rendido contra el sueño en el sofá del sótano del B-Pit, porque madoka insistía en revisar a Galaxy Pegasus después una de sus intensas batallas con kyoya y como siempre se les paso la mano, usando toda la fuerza restante después de todas sus maniobras especiales (y cuando digo todas son todas de verdad).

Lo que significa que ambos se desmayaron y duraron 3 horas dormidos debido al cansancio, Ginga se encontraba en B-pit y kyoya en la antigua guarida de los cazadores de duelos que ahora la habían vuelto una casa decente para que todos vivieran halla y justo después del combate despertaron unos 30 minutos para después dormirse (claro ya después de comer (obvio en los dos)).

Alfín termino esos dos si les gusta dañar sus bey en todos los combates que tienen. Dijo limpiándose el sudor madoka.

Tu eres la que insiste en repararlos además no le confió a cualquier mecánico mi bey. Dijo Ginga despertándose y limpiándose los ojos.

Eso ya lo sé tonto, por eso siempre me estoy desvelando últimamente. Dijo después de bostezar la castaña.

Por cierto madoka mañana quisieras salir conmigo. Dijo ginga poniéndose tan rojo que un tomate le mentaría la madre.

A que te refieres. Dijo apropósito fastidiando al castaño de la bufanda, ella ya sabía a que se refería solo le gustaba hacer sufrir a Ginga .

Ya sabes tú y yo en una cita, aceptas. Dijo después de que los colores le subieran a la cabeza.

Está bien mañana a las 7:00 no llegues tarde, o lo lamentaras. Dijo madoka con cara de asesina.

Ginga solo sudo frio y se volvió a dormir, pero antes pensó que acabo de hacer algo por lo que tal vez pierda el cuello si llego tarde.

_Oooooooooooooooo_

En la mañana:

Ahhhhh me duele la espalda, en dónde estoy. Dijo el castaño después de observar el lugar y dedujo que era el sótano de B-pit ya que vio a madoka dormida en la cama.

A ya lo recuerdo. Dijo cargándola y llevándola a su cuarto.

Como llegues tarde a nuestra cita te mato. Dijo madoka despertándose y asustando al castaño.

Odio cuando haces eso, los sabes. Dijo con algo de enojo por el susto.

Por eso lo hago, tonto de la bufanda. Dijo haciendo carraspear a Ginga.

Ya duérmete. Dijo yéndose pero madoka le sujeto la mano.

Acompáñame a dormir, me siento sola desde que papa se fue de viaje. Dijo haciendo que le castaño se acostara al lado de ella.

Oye, esto es algo raro para mí, no dormí al lado de una chica y menos con la que voy a salir hoy. Dijo con los colores en la cabeza cuando madoka se le acurruco en el brazo.

Que importa. Dijo madoka con sencillez en la voz. Por cierto a donde vamos a ir hoy en la noche.

A la plaza de restaurantes, le pedí a dashang que reservara mesa para dos, por que preguntas.

Solo que me parece raro que seas romántico. Dijo con antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

N/A:

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, por cierto ginga morirá en el próximo, era broma no dejare que muera (por ahora *risa maniática*)

Chaito lectores fan del gingaxmadoka. Yusei 1202


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Las armas de una chica.

En la gran plaza de restaurantes:

Ginga, todavía no creo que duraras tanto en vestirte no usas mucha ropa que digamos. Dijo madoka una ropa diferente a la normal (verán por los siguientes motivos voy a dejar que imaginen la ropa puesto que la verdad soy malo con estas cosas de ropa de chicas.)

Que si tu durastes mas hasta me creció pelo en la barbilla. Dijo frotándose el mentón el pelirojo. Además tú tampoco usas diferente ropa que digamos. (Ginga llevaba unos jeans negros, zapatillas blancas, suéter negro y camisa abierta de cuadros blancos con negro, su bufanda y su banda de pegasus).

Ustedes dos que nunca dejan de pelear aunque estén en una cita, par de tortolos. Dijo dashang junto con todo Wang hu shong detrás de él.

Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ginga y madoka sentados en un árbol besándose. Dijeron chao xin y meimei. Siempre supimos que se amaban, aunque ustedes dos no lo supieran. Dijo meimei.

Así que me diste la reservación solamente para que se burlaran, dashang. Dijo ginga una gota estilo anime salir de su cabeza.

Si por que la pregunta, capitán sabelotodo. Dijo el pelo mutado (perdonen si a alguien no le gusta pero esta igual reiji si vieron battle bladers).

Solo entremos antes de que alguien más llegue y ser burle, sí. Dijo madoka usando su bolso como un mazo giratorio (primera, bolso)

Si ya entremos. Dijeron todos al unísono.

Ya adentro:

No puedo creer que se burlaran, no te parece injusto Ginga. Dijo madoka algo molesta.

Si, abecés son unos tontos, en fin que vas a ordenar. Dijo

Creo que pediré el arroz chino con salsa agridulce, y tú. Dijo madoka.

Tal vez, pollo agridulce, suena tentador. Dijo ginga bajando el menú.

Después de la cita: Afuera de B-pit

Sabes me divertí mucho, jamás creí que tuvieras un lado romántico Ginga. Dijo madoka apoyándose en su hombro, al acto Ginga se ruborizo.

Jjejejejejeje…. Gracias madoka, por cierto tu conjunto te queda muy bien. Dijo ginga con los colores del arcoíris en la frente.

Ginga estas bien, estas algo rojo, no tendrás fiebre. Dijo uniendo sus frentes, cosa que el pelirrojo degusto bastante.

No, estoy bien. Dijo con rojo en la cara.

Estas algo caliente, mejor entremos te daré manzanilla. Dijo madoka jalando del brazo al pelirrojo.

Ok, madoka por cierto donde dormiré. Dijo el pelirrojo todavía rojo magma.

En mi cuarto, por. Dijo madoka algo roja por timidez.

Explícate, castaña. Ginga no entendía bien a lo que se refería.

Veras debajo de mi cama hay otra cama, rodante así que hay dormirás. Dijo como una tomate girl.

Estas segura. Dijo a lo que la castaña asintió.

_Oooooooooooooooo_

_Jajajajajajajajaja, los deje con la anónima._

_Como sea el próximo si tendrá lemmon_

_Psdata: agradesco que resplandorrosa626 que dio el primer review por cierto soy fan de tus historia sobre todo entrevistas a bladers maniática bipolar._


	3. Chapter 3

Nota esto es un borrador

Capitulo 3: wow esto es verdad

Anda Ginga, no es raro de igual manera estaremos más alejados que la otra vez, recuerdas. Dijo madoka algo molesta por la negación del chico.

Si lo se pero no es eso, es que la verdad esto es algo penoso, veras yo duermo en bóxer. Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de pena.

Es por eso, si solo somos amigos, pero bueno si tú quieres ser algo mas dilo. Dijo la castaña ya en pijama fastidiando al chico de la bufanda.

Y que si así fuera que. Dijo el chico tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a el.

Ginga, pero que esta pa… .No pudo terminar por que Ginga había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

WOW, eso fue genial. Dijo el pelirrojo después de separase para tomar aliento.

WOW, de verdad esto no es otro de mis raros sueños. Dijo pellizcándose.

Raro sueños, madoka. Dijo Ginga con sonrisa picara.

Bien lo admito, siempre sueño esto pero es verdad en serio. Dijo asustada de que fuera otro sueño.

No lo es preciosa, por cierto quisieras ser mi novia. Dijo haciendo que madoka llorara de alegría.

Si, aunque ya conocías mi respuesta de antemano, cara de poni. Dijo besándolo con ternura en los labios.

Deja de ponerme apodos, linda plana. Dijo el chico a lo que recibió un fuerte golpe donde mas le duele en el (no lleguemos a eso).

Vuelve a decir que soy plana y veras. Dijo la chica a lo que solo Ginga tembló.

Ok, ya vamos a dormir si. Dijo después de acostarse en la camita rodante pero madoka se le acurruco en la espalda.

Ginga que sientes por mi. Dijo extrañando al pelirrojo.

Pensé que había quedado claro. Dijo tomándola del mentón. Yo te amo.

Eso era lo quería escuchar. Dijo mientras lo besaba.

( lo siguiente es lemmon).

Mientras ginga besaba el cuello de la chica, madoka no perdió el tiempo y comenzó quitarle la ropa igual que Ginga imito el acto.

Dé repente los dos se vieron estaban casi desnudos de no ser por la ropa interior.

Ginga decidió que no iba a forzar a madoka. Madoka estas segura de querer hacer esto.

Si, ya no puedo esperar para ser tuya. Dijo quitándose el sujetador y las bragas.

Ginga no se quedo atrás y hizo lo mismo.

Y ahí comenzó Ginga, empezó a besarla en el cuello hasta no soporto más y suavemente la penetro, madoka dio un grito por el dolor que después se convirtió en placer con cada embestida de nuevas experiencias y cada uno se sentía tan bien como a la vez liviano.

Hasta que al fin paso, y madoka sintió como algo la llenaba y luego cayo exhausta en ginga este simplemente la abrazo y le dijo al oído.

TE AMO, eso siento por ti. Dijo después de dormirse a su lado.

Al dia siguiente.

Un certero rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana despertando a un pelirrojo.

Asi que no fue un sueño. Dijo después de despertarse y mirar a la musa a su lado.

Cariño, 5 minutos mas si, espera AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, que paso. Dijo cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Que no lo recuerdas si tu pusiste mucho entusiasmo.

Después de ciertas explicaciones:

Fiu nos salvamos que tuviera mi periodo, cierto Ginga. Dijo la castaña después de salir del baño.

Aunque me gustaría haber tenido un hijo contigo, digo que si todavía soy algo joven.

Te amo tonto. Dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

Y yo a ti preciosa. Dijo besándola en los labios.

Después de eso: en el baño.

Me pregunto que seremos madoka y yo. Dijo ginga lavándose la cara a lo que madoka entro al baño solo con una pequeña toalla que apenas y cubría lo suficiente.

Madoka que haces aquí. Dijo Ginga tapándose como pudo.

De verdad eres algo tonto, ya estuvimos juntos por que te tapas. Dijo madoka quitándose la toalla.

Es complicado, me pasas una toalla. Dijo ginga tapándose el (ustedes ya saben, lo censuro por cuestiones de principios.

Por favor, estuviste dentro de mí ya te conozco completamente. Dijo abrazándolo y luego besándolo.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_Bueno aquí va otro fic._

_Rox Siniestra este te lo dedico a ti nena. ¬¬ wow no se si quedo bien el lemmon_

_¬¬ ya te dije que no hare una historia donde el chupacabras mata a ginga y viola a madoka y después hikaru. Perdonen mi contra parte no me deja empaz._

_Es muy buena idea pendejo. Contraparte._

_Censurado._

_Bueno después de haberme clavado un lápiz en el hombro izquierdo y y casi ahogarme._

_Hasta ahí queda y como siempre sus fanfics son apreciados y respaldorrosa626 mi escritora favorita y quien puso el primer review aplausos._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: bueno perdón por adaptar tan tarde es que se me jodieron un tanto los tendones por hacer tanto ejercicio ;).

Lo siguiente va ser unas series de flashes. Nota ginga y madoka recién tienen 20 años de edad y para su sorpresa ginga si consiguió un trabajo como maestro de algebra ( resulto ser un genio de las matemáticas gracias al beyblade y le va bien.)

Eh, madoka quisiera hacerte una pregunta. Dijo el pelirrojo algo apenado.

Si ginga, pero primero quería agradecerte por traerme a esta cena, y me alegra que no fuera en la plaza de comida, ya no se burlan de nosotros. Dijo madoka recordando lo que había pasado en su última cita.

Eh, si sobre esta cena quería hacerte la pregunta más importante que tal vez haga. Dijo sacando una caja de terciopelo y turquesa. Quisieras casarte conmigo.

A…. Acepto, siempre lo haría. Dijo soltando lágrimas de felicidad .

Gracias por seguir haciéndome la persona mas feliz del mundo. Dijo el pelirrojo.

**FLASH # 2.**

Madoka iva con los ojos vendados por insistencia de ginga. Ginga todavía no puedo ver.

Ya mira, nos la dio mi papa. Dijo enfrente de una gran casa de playa y quitándole la benda a madoka.

Es enorme, te amo tonto de la bufanda, amo el dia de nuestro aniversario. Dijo mostrando su dedo anular izquierdo de la mano

Y me lo dices a mi, por cierto consegui un trabajo en la universidad estatal de Japón de esta ciudad. Dijo mostrando un contrato.

Mi regalo es este. Dijo sacando una bufanda muy moderna con el símbolo de Pegaso. Sé que no es tan bueno como tus regalos pero…. Y es que no pudo terminar por que ginga comenzó a besarla.

Me encanta, además mi bufanda ya esta muy desgastada. Dijo poniéndose la nueva bufanda.

Te gusta en serio, por que si me hubieras dejado terminar sabrias que vas a ser papa, tonto. Dijo frotando su vientre.

Nunca dejas de hacerme feliz. Dijo mientras la cargaba y entraban a la casa.

**FLASH # 3.**

Ginga se encontraba sentado en su terraza de la nueva casa que tenían el madoka desde que se casaron.

Nunca me canso de ver ese atardecer. A lo que madoka aparecía, con una bata de dormir.

No crees que estoy un poco gorda, mí ropa ya no me queda. Dijo mirándose el bulto que yacia en su estomago.

Para nada de igual manera es normal en una mujer embarazada, o eso dijo me papa cuando le di la noticia además de que me dijo rezaría por mi todas las noches de que 9 meses pasaran rápido. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Tu papa nunca deja de ser bromista, ginga de casualidad no tendrás helado tengo hambre. Dijo frotándose la pansa.

Están debajo de los pepinillos bañados en salsa de maíz y las pizzas congeladas en el segundo refrigerador. Dijo con pereza ginga resignándose y dándose cuenta que jamas controlaría los nueve meses.

**FLASH # 4.**

Ginga estaba impaciente cuando se detendrían los gritos de la sala de parto.

Señor hagane ya puede pasar, su esposa lo espera. Dijo mientras habría la puerta

Adentro estaba madoka recostada al lado de una niña de cabellos rojizos.

Se parece mucho a ti cariño, saco tu tesis y color de cabello. Dijo madoka abrazando a la bebe.

De repente el bebe abrió los ojos y se podía apreciar los mismos ojos de madoka y su sonrisa.

Es igualita a ti, saco tu sonrisa y ojos. Dijo el pelirrojo.

**FIN: SE QUE NO ES TAN BUENO PERO ALMENOS TERMINE EL FIC.**

**ESPERO QUE ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO POR CIERTO AMO MI NUEVO CELL ES SAMSUNG ASHA 300.**

**=/ BUENO CHAITO LECTORES.**


End file.
